


Memories Of The Lion

by esmehoe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmehoe/pseuds/esmehoe
Summary: Snippets of the lives of the Lannister siblings and the little lions.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for these characters so please be nice.

“Why the hell did Halloween have to land on a Saturday this year?” Hissed a frustrated Cersei over the phone as she walked down the grand staircase, her heels clicking with each step.

“What’s wrong with Saturday?” Asked Jaime, clearly uninterested in his sisters annoyances as he sat behind his desk at his fathers offices. 

“You cannot understand how hectic children become on Halloween, before any of them even consume a piece of candy. It’s absolutely ridiculous.” Huffed Cersei. 

“Why don’t I come over then? I can help with the kids and we can have our own grown up Halloween.” Suggested Jaime in a teasing voice as he twisted in his chair to gaze out of the window, looking upon the view of the other skyscrapers in the distance. 

Cersei guessed he was at their fathers office from the sound of a chair rolling across a marble floor. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Why not? You’re always complaining how I never help out with the kids. Is Robert going to be there?” Asked Jaime; trying to conceal the slight resentment in his voice even though he knew Cersei would hear it regardless.

“No, he’s leaving early tomorrow morning for some conference out of town.” Sighed Cersei.

“Perfect. I’ll be there early then.” Jaime decided. 

“Fine. But I’ll need your _help _Jaime, not another child to look after.” Cersei warned, knowing how useless Jaime could get when he got excited about something.

Jaime imagined one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows arching as she spoke the words to him over the phone.

“Yes ma’am,” Jaime spoke seriously. 

“So are you going to dress up for me? A sexy little nurse perhaps? Or maybe a witch, that’d be more fitting I think.” 

“Very funny.” Cersei stated in a flat tone. “There will be children around Jaime.” Cersei informed her brother. 

“Oh come _on._ What’s Halloween for if not for sexy costumes?” Jaime asked incredulously as he sat back in his chair, his head tipping back to look up at the ceiling.

“Children Jaime. Halloween is for children.” Cersei said with attempted seriousness even though she couldn’t deny the idea of dressing up for him did cause her mind to wander. 

“I’m just messing with you sweetheart,” He spoke in a cocky tone as per usual. “So what will the kids be doing to celebrate?” Asked Jaime with an evident smile in his voice. 

Cersei tried to suppress the scowl that itched at her face every time Jaime referred his children as _the kids. _

“Tommen is going trick or treating with that Stark boy and _your_ 15 year old daughter is going to a party.” Stated Cersei in a flat tone. 

“What kind of party?” Questioned Jaime. 

“A real party. A high school party with drugs and alcohol most likely.” Murmured a displeased Cersei. 

Jaime rolled his eyes at his sisters dramatics. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, she’s only 15.” 

“That’s exactly what worries me. Kids nowadays are fucking crazy, their parents don’t watch them.” Complained Cersei.

Jaime rolled his eyes at his sisters words. “Well you _are_ allowing her to attend this party.” Pointed out Jaime. 

“Well if I tell her no she’ll just find a way to get there anyway. I don’t want her to keep things from me because she thinks I’ll constantly tell her no. I had more than enough of that for the both of us.”

“Don’t stress yourself out over it, Myrcella’s a good girl. She won’t do anything stupid.” Comforted Jaime. 

“I hope not.” Whispered Cersei in a far away voice as she recounted all the regrettable decisions she made at her daughters age. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow darling. We’ll have a good time.” Encouraged Jaime.

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

_______________________________

The next morning, Jaime drove to Cersei’s house with a smile on his face. The idea of getting to spend nearly an entire day with his sister causing him to drive slightly above the speed limit. Cersei would always say speed limits were more of a suggestion anyway. 

Once he arrived he saw that Roberts vehicle was indeed not there. 

Without anyone to get in his way, Jaime fished out his keys from the pocket of his dress pants. 

He turned the key in the large double doors and stepped inside to be greeted by silence with the exception of some sound coming from the kitchen. 

Jaime made his way through the large entrance of the home before stopping in the kitchen to find Tommen still in his pyjamas.

“Hey buddy.” Greeted Jaime as he walked around the large island to place a hand lightly on the boys blonde head. 

“Hi, you’re staying for tonight right? For Halloween?” Asked Tommen as he fed himself a spoonful of sugary cereal. 

“Yep. I think your mother wants me to drive Myrcella to her little party tonight; scare off any boys.” Teased Jaime as he looked around the kitchen. 

“She’s still asleep upstairs, she was up late lecturing Cella about not doing any drugs tonight.” Informed Tommen. 

“I’m sure your sister enjoyed that.” Jaime said with a glance towards the staircase. “I’ll go try to wake her up; wish me luck.” Said Jaime, shooting Tommen a wink as he made his way upstairs. 

He rounded the corner of the long hallway and stopped in front of Cersei’s bedroom door. 

He slowly pushed opened the door, not wishing to wake her just yet.

It was rare he ever got to see her like this, so serene and at peace, oblivious to the world around her. 

He walked up to her and watched the steady rise fall of her chest, her rosy cheeks, her golden locks spread out over her pillow. 

She was making those little kitten-like noises that made him laugh.

He sat on the side of the bed and softly placed his hand on her head just as he’d done to Tommen. 

He slowly leaned down to place a peck on her cheek, causing her to scrunch up her nose and let out a slight sleepy sigh.

“Darling, it’s time to wake up.” Whispered Jaime as he stroked her hair; tucking a piece behind her ear.

“Mmm, why?” Mumbled Cersei as she stretched out like a cat with her eyes still shut.

“Because it’s Halloween and you said we would spend the day together.” Reasoned Jaime as Cersei sat up, shooting him a grumpy glare. 

“Are the children awake yet?” Asked Cersei as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Tommen is, he’s downstairs. I haven’t seen Myrcella yet.” 

“She’s probably sleeping in to get a head start for tonight.” Cersei said bitterly. 

“It’s just a party Cersei, she’ll be fine.” 

“I know, but kids her age can be cruel. It’s her first party with no parents or little kids running around and I don’t want her to have a bad first experience.” Worried Cersei. 

“She’s a smart girl, she knows to use her head. Who is she going with anyway?”

“Some girls from school.” 

“Have you met them?” 

“Barely, the only friend of hers that doesn’t hate me is that Stark girl and that’s only because Tommen is friends with her brother.” Cersei complained. 

“Better than all of Joffrey’s friends who wanted to get in your pants.” Mumbled Jaime as he pulled Cersei in to lean back against his chest. 

“Well Joffrey’s friends are a bunch of meat heads that would have sex with anything with tits.” 

“How is he by the way?” Asked Jaime.

“He’s fine, he called me yesterday. He seems to like his roommate and his grades are good so I’m happy.” 

“And he hasn’t gotten anyone pregnant yet.” Pointed out Jaime with an arrogant smirk knowing it would irritate her. 

“Do not talk like that, my son isn’t going to get anyone pregnant at university.” Cersei argued with a light slap to his thigh. 

“I’m just saying I wouldn’t be surprised if he made us grandparents before 45.” 

“Jaime enough!” Cersei exclaimed with a disapproving glare. 

“Okay, I’m done.” He whispered, placing a trail of gentle kisses along the back of her neck. 

“Let me get dressed and we’ll go downstairs.” Cersei sighed lightly. 

“Okay.” Jaime mumbled without lifting his face from her neck. 

“Jaime I’m serious, we don’t want them wondering why we’ve been in here so long.” Cersei cautioned, placing a hand on the back of his head. 

“Alright,” Jaime agreed even though he thought she was being paranoid. “go get dressed.” Jaime said as he let her stand up, slapping her lightly on the bum as she walked passed him and over to her closet. 

“You’re going to have to keep your hands to yourself for an entire day you know that right?” Cersei asked from within her closet. 

“Yes I’m aware.” Grumbled Jaime petulantly.

“Don’t be a baby, we’ll be able to have some time alone tonight once the kids leave.” 

“And you’ll dress up for me?” Asked Jaime with the hopefulness of a child. 

“I didn’t buy a costume, so no.” 

“I’m sure I could find something in that closet of yours.” Jaime said with a smirk, leaning to the side to catch a glimpse of Cersei changing. 

“I’m sure you could.” Answered Cersei with a light chuckle as she emerged from the closet wearing a fitted black turtleneck and black pencil skirt with heels. 

“Can you go ask Tommen what time his friend is coming over, I’ll meet you downstairs when I’m done getting ready.” 

“Yeah.” Answered Jaime; standing up from the bed and walking over to give her a kiss. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as his other hand cupped her jaw. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, granting him this moment knowing they won’t have the chance for many more with all the kids around. 

Cersei hesitantly pulled back as Jaime tried to deepen the kiss. 

“Okay, you need to go downstairs now before you get carried away.” Warned Cersei with a smile. 

“Alright I’m going, I’m going.” Teased Jaime as he walked out of the bedroom. 

_______________________________

Hours later the Lannister house was in full swing with Halloween music playing and the kids getting ready to carve their pumpkins. 

“Aren’t you suppose to do this before the day of Halloween?” Asked Jaime as he and Tommen placed a table mat down to protect the kitchen table. 

“Yeah but mum makes us wait cause she thinks the pumpkins rot faster once they’re carved or something.” Answered Tommen as he sat down at the table with his pumpkin in front of him. 

“I see.” Jaime answered just as Cersei and Myrcella walked into the kitchen. 

“They do rot faster after they’re carved.” Stated Cersei as she placed a few knives on the table for the pumpkins. 

“So what are you two going to carve?” Asked Jaime as he began cutting a circle around the top of Tommens pumpkin for him. 

“A lion.” Stated Myrcella simply. 

“You did that last year.” Accused Tommen. 

“Yep. And the year before that.” Responded Myrcella with a proud smile. 

“What are you going to make darling?” Asked Cersei as she brushed some of Tommens blond hair off his forehead. 

“I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll carve a picture of Ser Pounce.” 

“We’ll have a lion and a kitten.” Said Jaime as the kids started scooping the seeds out and piling them into a bowl at the centre of the table. 

_______________________________

Once the kids were done with their pumpkins and they were placed on the front porch, the two of them ran off to start getting ready for their nights. 

“So what are we going to be doing toning Mrs. Lannister?” Asked Jaime smugly as he lazed on the sofa in the large living room. 

“Well first we’re going to be taking pictures of the kids and their friends in their costumes, and then we’ll be driving Cella to her party, and then later once Tommen and Bran get back we’ll be listening to all their stories as they sort out all their candy on the floor. All of this taking place as we hand out candy every five to ten minutes.” Answered Cersei with a tight smile. 

“Great.” Sighed Jaime with a sarcastic smile. 

“Your adult Halloween not going so well huh big shot?” Laughed Cersei as she sat next to him, draping her legs over his lap. 

Jaime grasped one of her ankles, his thumb rubbing the exposed skin absentmindedly. 

“It’s a good day as long as I’m with you sweet sister.” 

“Aw, such a romantic.” Cersei said with a pinch to his cheek. 

“What can I say, you bring this side out of me.” Sighed Jaime. 

A few short minutes later Myrcella came racing down the large spiralling staircase at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll get it!” She called out. 

Cersei quickly removed her legs from Jaime’s lap at the sound of her daughters fast approaching footsteps.

“Who is it?” Asked Cersei standing up. 

“My friends.” Replied Myrcella as she answered the door. 

A small group of teenage girls gathered in the front entrance of the large Lannister home. 

“Hello ladies.” Greeted Cersei civilly. 

The only one she recognized was the Stark girl, her long red hair resembling her mother. 

She liked the girl well enough. She was kind and seemed to be a good influence on her daughter regardless of her being slightly older than Myrcella. Her younger brother Bran was one of Tommens dearest friends as well. 

Cersei had decided the Stark children were welcomed freely into her home until they proved otherwise. 

“Hi Mrs. Lannister.” Replied Sansa, the other two girls too nervous they’d say something to anger Cersei Lannister. 

“So you girls are going to a party I hear. With no boys I hope.” Teased Cersei, earning her a slight eye roll from Myrcella and a light laugh from Sansa. The other girls stayed quiet. 

“I’m just kidding, I’m not that naive.” 

“Okay that’s enough mum. I’m sure they want to start getting ready now upstairs.” Chimed in Jaime from the couch, drawing the girls attention. 

Cersei noticed the way the unknown girls looked at Jaime. They were smitten with him. She couldn’t blame them of course yet every time she saw that look in a woman’s eye, she couldn’t deny the way it caused her jaw to clench. 

“Yes, unfortunately he’s right so we’re gonna go upstairs now okay?” Asked Myrcella, already making her way towards the staircase. 

“Cya later girls!” Called Jaime with a wave. 

The new girls giggled as they looked back at Jaime from their place on the stairs. 

Once Cersei heard the tell tale sound of Myrcella’s door closing, she made her way back over to Jaime. 

“I saw the way those girls were looking at you.” Stated Cersei flatly as she sat beside him, this time tucking her legs under herself.

“Those girls are children. I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet but, you my darling have no competition at all.” Whispered Jaime as he touched her chin, guiding her face to look at him.

“Mm.” Huffed Cersei lightly. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re jealous of some high school girls that you don’t even know the names of.” 

“I’m not jealous.” Argued Cersei. 

“Good. You have no reason to be, there’s only you sweetheart.” Whispered Jaime as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. 

“I know.” Stated Cersei simply.

“Good.” Laughed Jaime, placing a kiss an each of her cheeks. 

_______________________________

“Mum! Bran’s almost here!” Exclaimed Tommen. 

“Okay, are you almost ready?” Asked Cersei from her place on the couch where she and Jaime were watching a movie to pass the time.

“I just need you to do up the buttons on the back.” 

“Okay, come here.” Said Cersei, standing up to reach all the buttons. 

Jaime watched as Cersei fastened all the buttons lining the boys back. His eyes wondered lower as she bent down to reach the last few buttons. He noticed the top of her underwear peaking out from the top of her jeans. His jaw clenched and his hands turned to fists to suppress the urges that suddenly flooded through him. 

“How about I order us a pizza, you and Bran should probably eat before you go out anyway. I’ll order some for the girls too.” Suggested Jaime, needing an excuse to get up put some space between him and Cersei. 

“Yeah! Can we mum?” Asked Tommen as he looked up at his mother who was now standing up straight. 

Cersei shot Jaime a confused look at his sudden decision but brushed it off nonetheless. 

“Yes go ahead.” She said to Jaime. 

_______________________________

Later once Bran arrived and the boys were fed, Cersei was seeing them off for the night. 

“Alright you two have fun and do not get into any trouble, do you understand?” She asked the boys even though she knew she had nothing to truly worry about. 

“I know mum, we won’t.” Assured Tommen with a proud smile. 

The boys truly did look adorable. Tommen was dressed as a zombie lion and Bran as a zombie wolf. Quite fitting Cersei thought. 

“Alright. Home by nine-thirty okay? No later.” Warned Cersei as they boys made their way out of the door. 

“I know. Bye mum, bye uncle Jaime!” Called Tommen from the driveway.

Cersei and Jaime waved and watched until they could no longer see the two boys. 

“I don’t like sending them off on their own.” Worried Cersei as she walked further into the house with Jaime following closely behind. 

“They’ll be fine, they’re just walking around the neighbourhood and it’s a gated community.” Reassured Jaime as he placed two large hands on her shoulders. 

“Mmhm.” Mumbled Cersei, not wanting to admit that he was probably right. 

“You look so pretty.” Mumbled Jaime into her hair; wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing little circles onto her belly knowing it reminds her of being pregnant. 

“Myrcella’s still home.” Warned Cersei as Jaime started planting soft kisses onto her neck once again. 

“I know. I’m just kissing you.” Jaime stated in between kisses. 

“You’re going to have to hold yourself together until Myrcella leaves. Just a little longer okay?” Cersei asked with a smile, patting his cheek like a child.

Jaime knew Cersei was right. They weren’t able to express their affection so freely quite yet. He also knew how much Cersei was loving this; seeing him fall apart for her by the minute. She loved to tease him and he loved to be teased by her.

But Jaime was growing impatient. It had been hours. From the moment he saw her this morning; all supple skin and glowing hair. He’d wanted her then. Gods, he always wanted her, she could demand his attention at any hour of the day and he would drop all responsibilities to tend to her needs. 

But now was not one of those times.

_______________________________

What seemed like hours later, Myrcella and her friends were finally ready. 

Jaime couldn’t have guessed what Myrcella and her friends were dressed up as if he tried. 

“It’s the purge. You know, those crazy people with the masks and axes from that movie?” Explained Myrcella as if it were painfully obvious. 

But all Jaime saw was too much skin and a very displeased Cersei. 

Jaime shot her a look in hopes of calming her just a bit. The last thing they needed was one of Cersei’s famous tantrums in front of all of Myrcella’s friends. 

“Okay come on, we’ll drive you guys now.” Informed Cersei sternly as she started to walk towards the door. 

“Uh we actually have a friend coming to pick us up.” Said Myrcella with a timid look. 

“Oh do you?” Asked Cersei sarcastically. 

“Yeah, he’s driving us home too so you don’t have to pick us up.” 

“And who’s this friend? They must be older if they can drive.” 

“Just a friend from school. He’s really nice and he’s a responsible driver so don’t have to worry.” Myrcella stated, wanting this conversation to end before her mother embarrassed her more than she already had. 

“Okay, well... you girls have fun and be safe. Myrcella I want you home by twelve, no later, you understand?” Asked Cersei with a stern look, her eyebrow arching in that all too familiar Cersei glare. 

“Yes mum I know.” Mumbled Myrcella as she made her way towards the door along with her friends. 

“I’ll keep my eye on her Mrs. Lannister, I won’t let her get into any trouble.” Joked Sansa as she stepped outside. 

“Thank you dear.” Cersei replied with a tight smile. 

Once the door was closed, a silence fell over the Lannister home. Neither one of the twins wanted to break the spell, yet Jaime never liked an awkward silence so he it took it upon himself. 

“She’ll be fine Cers.” 

“Did you see what she was wearing?” Asked Cersei incredulously. 

“Yes. I did.” Replied Jaime tightly. 

“I hate telling her what she can and can’t wear; lord knows she’ll have plenty of that her entire life. But I just hate the idea of some stupid sex-crazed boy looking at her like a piece of meat.” 

“She’s there with her friends and she’s only fifteen, she’s not thinking about anything like that.” Assured Jaime. 

“That’s what you tell yourself huh? Remember what we were doing at her age?” Asked Cersei with a smirk. 

“Yes well, we were a rare case Mrs. Lannister.” 

“Mmm.” Cersei hummed in agreement. 

“So, you gonna get dressed up for me now or are you still keeping me waiting?” Jaime asked, moving closer to kiss her cheek. 

“I already told you, I don’t have any costumes.” Cersei sighed, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth as Jaimes hands started to wander south. 

“Well how about we go upstairs and I’ll find something extra special for you to wear and you can give me a little fashion show.” Jaime offered. 

“You’re such a creep,” Cersei laughed. 

Jaime smiled at that. Her laugh sounded like heaven to him. The only heaven he was sure to see. 

“Only for you baby.” Cooed Jaime. 

“Gee thanks.” 

_______________________________

“Jaime I’m not wearing this.” 

“Why? You wore it for me before.” Whined Jaime. 

“Yeah when we were twenty.” Countered Cersei from where she sat unimpressed on her bed. 

“And now you can wear it again.” Reasoned Jaime. 

“Where did you even find it?” Cersei asked as she held up the sheer black corset and matching garters.

“I did some digging at the back of your closet. I also found your little box of toys but I knew better than to dig through that.” 

“Mm, smart boy.” Hummed Cersei, her eyes still glued to the lingerie that was splayed across her lap. 

“Fine.” She stated at random. 

“Hm?” Murmured Jaime. 

“I’ll wear it.” 

“Well you changed your mind awful quick.” Said Jaime as he sat next to her. 

“Might as well just get it over with before we have no time to do anything at all.” 

“Wow, that makes me sound real good.” Said Jaime sarcastically. 

“You’re alright.” Said Cersei, shooting Jaime a wink. 

_______________________________

Jaime waited somewhat patiently on Cersei’s bed. He leaned over to check the clock on the bed side table, the bright numbered read 8:34pm. They had less than an hour before Tommen and Bran would be back and Jaime wanted to utilize his time with Cersei to the best of his ability. 

“Cersei, you almost ready?” Jaime called towards Cersei’s bathroom where she was changing. 

“Don’t rush me or I’ll change my mind!” She called back with slight irritation. 

Jaime waited five more minutes before finally standing up and walking towards the door.

His hand just met the doorknob as the door was pulled open from the other side. 

There stood Cersei in nothing but the sheer black corset, garters and heels. Jaimes eyes raked over her body from head to toe. Her long toned legs that were covered with black sheer stockings that ended around mid thigh with garters keeping them up. He noticed her chest glimmering in the dimmed light of the bedroom, her chest rising and falling as it was that morning. 

“If you keep your mouth opened like that it’ll get stuck that way.” Noted Cersei as she moved passed him to sit on the bed. 

Jaime hadn’t noticed his slack jaw until she pointed it out. 

“I should buy you more of this stuff.” Jaime stated dryly, moving towards her; his eyes staring her down like prey. 

“You like it?” Asked Cersei genuinely. 

“Yes, you look very pretty baby.” Jaime grumbled low in his throat. 

He sat on the bed and tugged on her waist to move her onto his lap. 

She moved easily, throwing one leg over his own to straddle him. 

“Happy halloween.” Said Cersei as she leaned down to kiss him. 

“Yes it is.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime and Cersei had been at the office all day.

Sitting through meeting, after meeting, after meeting.

Tywin had them running around like chickens with their heads cut off all day.

Cersei had been sitting in her office, scribbling out signatures on random pieces of paperwork when Jaime walked in uninvited.

“Our father must’ve gone mad.” Stated Jaime as he sat himself in a chair on the opposite side of Cersei’s desk.

“And you’re just coming to this realization now brother?” Asked Cersei without lifting her gaze from the paperwork she was still filling out.

“If I have to sit through one more god forsaken meeting I will off myself.”

“Well lucky for you our last meeting for the day has been canceled, our client had to reschedule.” Stated Cersei, finally looking up to meet her brothers gaze.

Jaimes head rolled back onto the neck of his chair. “Cheers to that. What are you doing now?” He asked with little curiosity.

“Paperwork.”

“Well how about we give the paperwork a rest.” Suggested Jaime as he stood from his chair.

He walked over to stand next to his sisters desk chair. He plucked the pen from her grasp and placed in on the desk.

She huffed out a breath. “Jaime.”

“We deserve a little break Cers.”

Jaime turned her chair towards himself, causing Cersei to look up at him; she could see the lustful look in his eyes.

He nudged her knees apart with his own; not missing the way her skirt moved up her soft legs.

He took the chance to move in between her legs before she had time to protest.

Cersei looked up at her brother, a small smirk pulling at her lips on their own volition.

“A small break Jaime.” Cersei warned.

Jaime nodded, feigning seriousness.

“Of course. Though we both know it won’t be that small.”

Cersei laughed at that. “Shut up.”

Jaime kissed the smile off her lips.

Cersei kept him close by the back of his head as he kissed a trail down her neck.

Jaime knelt down on the floor in front Cersei’s legs.

Cersei let out a light hum in pleasure as Jaime spread her legs once again.

“Seem to be liking this idea a little more now are we?” Asked Jaime, planting a kiss on the inside of her knee.

“Mhm.” Mumbled Cersei, her hands moving to grip the armrests of her chair as Jaime planted more kisses up and down her legs.

Jaime hiked her skirt further up her thighs, bunching it up around her waist.

He could hear the moment her breathing changed, her little breaths becoming shallow and closer together.

Jaime pulled one of her golden legs over his shoulder as he pulled her closer by her hips.

“Did you lock the door?” Asked Cersei as she trailed a hand through his hair.

“Yes.” He answered quickly, his voice muffled from lightly sucking on her inner thigh.

“Lift.” He ordered and was pleased to see her lift her hips without having to be told twice.

He quickly pulled her lacy black underwear down her legs and dispose of the flimsy fabric into his pocket.

“For later.” He clarified when she shot him a look.

She let out a breathy laugh.

He prided himself that he could make her laugh so easily, even at a time like this.

He pulled her closer once again and buried his face deep in between her legs, yet not quite where she wanted him.

“No teasing.” She hissed.

“You like teasing.”

“No Jaime.” She whined; burying her hands in his hair, pushing him closer to where she wanted him.

Jaime grabbed her hands and held them against the armrests of the chair, keeping them there.

“You’re so annoying.” She complained as she threw her head back against the back of the chair.

“I could stop.” He reasoned.

She lifted her head. “No don’t.” She spoke quickly.

He grinned against her.

“Don’t make me beg. It’s not loving to make me beg.”

He kissed her then, right where she wanted him.

“Oh,” She breathed, her chest heaving. “Thank you.”

Jaime continued to kiss at her, sucking when she made a sweet little noise for him.

He could feel the heel of her shoe digging hard into his back, keeping him close. It’d leave a mark but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

There was a knock. Firm and quick.

Familiar.

Cersei rushed to pull her skirt down her legs, practically kicking Jaime under her desk to hide him from view.

“Cersei,” Came her father’s unwelcome voice.

He stopped when he finally caught sight of her.

“Are you alright?”

She could hear the lack of concern in his voice.

His eyes took in her appearance, flushed face, uneven breathing and wide eyes.

“Just tired.” She lied quickly.

She could feel Jaime attempting not to move under her desk.

One hand grasped her ankle as he tended to do out of habit when they were together.

“The meeting is back on.” Tywin stated, his daughters odd state quickly forgotten.

“I thought the client rescheduled?”

“Well he unscheduled his rescheduling.” Tywin answered curtly.

Jaime ran his hand upward from Cersei’s ankle to her knee from underneath the desk.

Cersei was quick to put an end to that, she pressed her heel into wherever she could reach.

That stopped his antics efficiently enough.

“I expect you to be in the meeting room in five minutes.” Tywin ordered as he began to walk out.

“And find your brother. I’ve been looking for him and I can’t find him anywhere, he needs to be there too.”

Cersei nodded curtly, wanting this conversation to be over. “Okay.”

Tywin left the room without another word; at the sound of the door shutting, Jaime pushed Cersei’s chair away from the desk to let himself out.

“Well look at that, you already found me! Five points for Cersei.” Jaime laughed, shaking his head as he stood up.

“That was too close. I thought you said you locked the door” Cersei reprimanded.

“He didn’t see anything, we’re fine.” Jaime assured her.

“For now. No more of that, not here.” Cersei said pointedly, leaving no room for further discussion.

_______________________________

Cersei and Jaime entered the meeting room to find Tywin and a few of the other members of the company already there.

The twins took their seats quietly and waited for the rest of the board to filter in.

Tywin was shooting them icy glares and Cersei knew they’d been getting an all too familiar lecture by the end of the day.

A man stood up to start speaking about future collaborations within the business or something of the sort, Cersei wasn’t quite sure.

She had been zoning out periodically throughout the meeting, the only thing keeping her awake was the pinching to her arm or thigh delivered by her brother along with a stern look.

Cersei couldn’t bring herself to care about what the balding man was saying, she had more important things to think about.

Just when Cersei thought she was going to go mad with boredom, she felt the familiar feel of her brothers fingers dancing along the exposed skin of her knee.

At first glance she thought he was simply trying to keep her attentive to the meeting.Yet when she felt the pattern of his fingers move upwards towards the hem of her skirt, she knew his intentions were less than innocent.

She pressed her own hand into his and laced her fingers with his own.

She tried to find his eyes with her own but he wouldn’t look at her.

His thumb rubbed soothing patterns on her skin and for a moment she relaxed under his touch.

Her peace was short lived, his fingers couldn’t seem to keep still as they roamed higher up her leg. He grazed the hem of her skirt and slowly dipped his fingers beneath the fabric, hiking it up her legs as he did mere moments before in the privacy of her office.

This time she did catch his eyes, she arched an eyebrow in an attempt to get him to behave but it was futile. They were both bored and neither of them had the luxury of patience.

He smirked as he saw her resolve unfolding before him. He felt her grip loosen on his wrist and her knees fall apart slightly for him.

He took this invitation and ran with it. He managed to move her skirt up to her hips without anyone noticing.

He thanked the gods that no one liked to sit too close to them during these meetings.

He lightly grazed his fingers up and down her inner thighs, teasing her just because he could.

It was rare he ever got to see her under his mercy.

He let his index finger graze over where she wanted him.

He noticed the change in her breathing and the way her jaw clenched, attempting to maintain her composure.

He moved his finger up and down over her, she tried to ignore him yet she couldn’t deny the meeting had become significantly less boring.

Jaime finally let his fingers explore, applying some pressure, feeling the naked flesh there.

Cersei let out an unexpected yelp at the feeling of Jaimes fingers on her.

Her father shot her another look and she attempted to play it off with a cough, her hand moving to shield her mouth.

Her body curved in on itself to stop herself from squirming around in her seat.

Jaimes fingers were relentless on her and he thanked the gods that they had much practice at staying quiet.

He could see the flush in her cheeks and her chest heaving, she had her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she tried to keep her noises to herself.

He could feel the muscles of her legs start to spasm and her hand came down to grasp his wrist.

“I’m-“ She tried to keep her voice discrete as she looked to her brother with hooded eyes.

He knew she was close, their eyes stayed locked as his fingers sped up.

Cersei was biting her lip so hard he thought she’d draw blood.

Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and he knew she didn’t want him to stop yet he also knew she’d blow their cover if he let her tip over the edge.

Suddenly he halted his movements and retracted his hand, giving her thigh a light pat before wiping his fingers off on his pant leg.

She was looking at him as if he’d just grew a second head.

He gave her a sweet smile and went back to listening to the man who was still talking.

He saw Cersei pulling her skirt back over her legs from the corner of his eye.

Luckily the meeting didn’t last much longer, the man wrapped up his speech and Tywin barked some orders and everyone was on their way.

As the twins were walking out, Cersei grabbed his sleeve and pulled him off to the side as they kept walking.

“My office. Now.”

Jaime smiled as he followed her obediently.

She shut the door once they were both inside and pushed him back against it, crushing their lips together.

Jaime wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, keeping her flush against him.

“That was mean.” She mumbled against his lips.

“It was necessary my dear, you’re not as good at keeping quiet as you think you are.”

She pulled back to pout at him. “I would’ve stayed quiet.” She said with determination.

He smiled at her frown. “Okay.”

He quickly turned them around, reaching behind her to lock the door.

He went back to kissing her soft neck, her head falling to the side, enjoying his ministrations.

Jaime gripped her sides with his hands, scrunching the fabric of her blouse between her fingers as her own hands gripped his shoulders.

Jaime pushed his leg in between her own, opening her up to him.

Cersei hummed at the feeling of his leg pushed up against her, giving her some much needed friction in between her legs.

She began to whimper in his ear as her hips jerked back and forth against his leg.

Jaime smirked against her neck. “Feeling desperate are we?”

“You would t- too if I kept teasing you just to never let you come.” Cersei huffed out, the frustration evident her shaky voice.

Jaime pouted, kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“Yes- yes you did, you always- mhmm tease me.” She argued, her hips never halting their desperate little circles that were certain to leave a damp spot on his pant leg.

Jaime could watch her like this all day, desperate and squirming, using him to get herself off.

He quickly lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and his hands gripping her thighs.

He walked them over to her desk and cleared a spot to sit her down with him in between her legs.

Their kisses continued until Jaime couldn’t wait any longer.

Cersei was quickly working the buttons of his shirt and he was working with the zipper of his pants.

Once the buttons of his shirt were undone, Jaime pulled Cersei to the edge of the desk, aligning himself with her entrance.

Cersei squirmed away from him. “Mm don’t do that, not like this.”

Cersei quickly stood up from the desk, noting Jaimes confused look as she turned around so her back was flush against his chest.

She slowly placed her hands on the desk in front of her, bending forward to lay her chest flat on the desk once she felt Jaimes hands hold her hips.

“Gods Cersei.” Jaime breathed out.

His hand spread out against her back as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

Cersei could hear his laboured breathing.

“Not gonna last too long huh big shot?” Asked Cersei, her head propped up on her hand as she shot him a mischievous smirk.

“It’s you who’s not gonna last long sweetheart.” Jaime growled out as he pushed himself inside.

They both breathed out a sigh of relief at finally being together.

“It’s been too long.” Groaned Jaime as he set a steady pace, his hand on her back and the other on her hip.

“It’s only- Oh god- it’s only been a week.” Cersei reasoned breathlessly.

“Too long.”

Jaime sneaked a hand around to press circles onto Cersei’s bundle of nerves, causing her to moan quite loudly.

“Quiet.” Jaime warned gruffly, his pace quickening at her sounds.

“Mmm Ja- harder Jaime.” Cersei groaned out, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts.

Jaime chucked lowly at her desperation. “That’s my girl.”

Cersei couldn’t help but smile at that.

His thrusts grew harder as the circles he was giving her grew faster.

Cersei’s hands splayed out beside her head, trying to grasp onto something to keep her grounded.

“I’m gonna- Inside Jaime, god Jaime come inside me.” Cersei huffed out between moans.

Jaimes groans grew rougher as did his hold on his sister, his thrusts became erratic as he spilled inside her but not before Cersei fell over the edge.

They stayed connected as their breathing evened out and the fog of their orgasms cleared.

Jaime passed Cersei a box of tissues that sat on her desk after redressing into his underwear and pants.

“Romantic.” Cersei remarked before taking the tissues from his hand to clean herself off.

Jaime chuckled as he picked up his shirt from off the floor.

“You still good for dinner tonight?” Asked Jaime as he watched Cersei pull her skirt back down over her hips.

“Yeah, it’s just going to be Myrcella and Tommen with us tonight, Joffrey has a thing with a friend.”

“That’s fine.” Jaime answered with little hesitation which Cersei noticed yet decided to say nothing of the matter.

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight then. You should go find father before he comes searching for us.” Suggested Cersei as she walked Jaime to the door of her office, reaching us to peck his lips before opening the door for him.

“I’ll see you tonight Cersei.”

And with that Jaime walked out of his sisters office as he had so many times before, with that all too arrogant smile that Cersei loved to hate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter follows the headcon that cersei has endometriosis.

Jaime knew Cersei would be in bed sick all day. It felt as though they had been through this a hundred times before, and they had.

He swore he could count down the days before Cersei would retire to her bedroom and seldom come out for a week.

Jaime texted Myrcella and told her he’d be picking her and Tommen up from school that day.

“Is mum okay?” Asked Tommen on their drive home from school.

“She’s fine buddy, she’s just not feeling too well. She’ll feel better soon.” Jaime assured the child.

Tommen didn’t seem convinced. “Okay.”

Jaime noticed his discomfort at the thought of his mother in pain, she hadn’t even been able to hug him before school that morning. Tommen didn’t like that at all.

“How about we stop at the store and get mum some stuff to help her feel better? Sound good?” Suggested Jaime as he looked back at the kids.

The children perked up at that. “Yeah, let’s do that.” Myrcella chimed in.

* * *

Once the three of them left the store with some treats for themselves and Cersei, they made their way home.

The children retreated to the living room to watch TV as Jaime headed for the kitchen to boil some water to make tea and gather some pain medication.

Once he collected his items, he warned the kids to behave themselves as he made his way upstairs towards Cersei’s bedroom.

He knocked lightly in case she was asleep but walked in at the muffled sound of her voice.

He walked in to see a small lump under a mountain of blankets with messy golden curls sprawled across a pillow.

The room was shaded by the drawn curtains.

“You awake?” Asked Jaime as he placed the tea and medicine on the bed side table near Cersei’s head.

Cersei nodded “Mmm.”

“You feeling okay? I made you some tea.” Jaime stated as he sat down on the side of the bed, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

“It’s not too bad right now, it’ll be worse tomorrow.” She said sourly as she sat up to take the tea cup into her hands and look at him for the first time since he arrived.

Jaime cupped her cheek in his hand, feeling the heat radiating off her flushed face. “I can stay over tonight to help with the kids. I’ll drive them to school tomorrow; give you a chance to sleep in.”

She gave a small smile and spoke quietly. “Thank you.”

Cersei hated feeling this way; incapable of taking care of herself and her children,_ dependent_ on another person.

She tried to forget the reason Jaime was treating her with such gentle sweetness as opposed to his usual sly arrogance. But the dreadful pains that would rip through her abdomen left her no choice but to remember.

She always felt quite shy around Jaime in the first few days of her moons blood as her mother would call it. She was always taught by countless nannies and guardians that such a thing was a woman’s business; never to be discussed in the presence of a man.

But Jaime never shied away. Not with the pain or the tears or the sleepless nights of sickness where she would curse the gods for giving her a woman’s body.

Jaime always insisted at staying by her side.

_‘You’re pain is mine.’_ He would say as he stroked her hair and brewed her tea to ease her pains.

“Take your medicine and I’ll run you a bath.” Jaime told her as he stood up from the bed, planting a kiss on her messy hair before making his way to the bathroom.

He started the hot water and added some of Cersei’s bath salts and oils that he knew she liked.

He reentered the bedroom to find Cersei clutching her lower stomach, her jaw clenched and her eyes shut as she rode out the waves of pain.

He walked over with long strides and placed a light hand on her back, drawing soothing circles until her eyes opened to look at him.

He moved her hair out of her face from where it had fallen in her eyes. “You’re bath’s ready, do you want me to lift you?”

She shook her head and lifted her legs off the bed. “No, I can do it.”

Jaime stepped back to give her space as she stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom, keeping close in case she needed him.

Once they reached the bathroom he helped her undress.

He noticed her overly pale skin and swollen belly.

“Have you eaten anything yet today?” Jaime asked as he helped her step into the water.

“Felt too sick to eat this morning and then I fell asleep, I felt too tired to get up after that.”

Jaime couldn’t help but feel slightly frustrated at that. He never thought she took care of herself properly.

“I’ll get you something to eat after.” He whispered as he watched her start to relax into the warm water, her eyes slipping shut and her head resting against the back of the bath.

Her eyes opened at his words, shooting him a look.

“I don’t need a babysitter Jaime.” She saidcoldly.

“You need _someone_ Cersei and I don’t see anyone else here.” He shot back, immediately regretting the harshness of his tone as he saw her register his words.

She said nothing.

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten angry at her, she was sick and uncomfortable and vulnerable.

He knew how much Cersei hated feeling vulnerable.

“I’m sorry Cers, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s true, no one is here because no one else cares. That’s fine by me.”

He could see her putting up an all too familiar wall.

He didn’t like all the walls she tried to put up between them.

He understood with other people but not with them. Never with them.

“Screw everyone, none of them matter. I’m here and I’ll be here for as long as you want me to be because_ I_ care and that’s all that matters right?”

She was silent for a moment.

He could see her considering her options; yell, avoid or give in.

She gave in. “Right.”

He liked that option best.

He gave her a small smile as he reached for her bottle of shampoo.

“You don’t have to do that.” She whispered as he crouched down beside her head.

“I want to.”

She didn’t oppose and he took that as a sign to continue.

“Wet your hair.” He instructed as he pored the product into his hand.

Cersei tipped her head back until all her hair was submerged into the water, she sat back up and collected all her hair to lay upon her back neatly.

Jaime started by massaging the suds into her scalp, watching as her eyes slipped shut and her head tilted to the side without her knowledge.

Jaime liked to see her like this, he felt as though he could protect her from any force when she was like this.

He spread the bubbles throughout the rest of her long hair, being careful to not pull at any tangles.

Once he was done, he cradled the back of her head with his hand and dipped her head into the water, washing all the bubbles away.

Cersei suppressed a yawn. “I can do the rest.” Cersei said softly.

Jaime laughed at that. “You sure?”

“If I don’t I’ll fall asleep again.” She answered with a smile.

“Okay.” Jaime agreed, sliding back to lean against the cabinets under the sink as he watched her finish washing her hair and began washing her body.

There was something so hypnotizing about watching her, the way she moved, the little hums and sighs she would let out every once in a while.

She began scrubbing at her thighs, becoming more firm as she made her way to the inside of her legs, erasing any sign of dried blood there.

“Be gentle.”

“I have to get it all off.” She reasoned.

He didn’t let up. “Be gentle Cersei.”

She was less harsh after that.

* * *

.After Cersei finished her bath, Jaime brought her new clothes and helped her dress and brush out her hair

“You should eat something now.”

“Yeah, I’ll go check on the kids.”

The two of them made their way downstairs to see the children eating their treats that they acquired earlier and playing with the kittens.

The kids noticed the adults coming down the large staircase.

“Are you better mum?” Asked Tommen with worried eyes as he took in his mother’s tired state.

Myrcella understood that her mother wasn’t actually sick, she had started learning about the functions of the female body at school and her mother had explained to her that eventually she would also experience this phenomenon, yet hopefully a more gentle version.

Cersei gave a smile at her sons concern. “I’m fine, just tired my love.” Cersei assured her son.

Cersei came over to sit down on the couch next to where the kids were sitting on the floor in front of her.

Tommen jumped up onto the couch to hug his mother tightly.

“Hey, go easy Tommen. Not so rough.” Jaime warned the boy.

“It’s okay, he’s fine Jaime.” Cersei gave him a grateful look for his concern.

* * *

.Jaime went to the kitchen in an attemt to find something for Cersei and the kids to eat

.He quickly realized his abilities in the kitchen were few and far between so he settled on ordering some of Cersei’s favorite food that he knew the children enjoyed as well

He walked back out to the living room to find cersei curled up on the couch with Tommen in her arms, his face nuzzled into her chest.

Jaime always knew Tommen was a mama’s boy. He always thought the child would slowly grow out of it but at nearly ten years old, the boy was still looking to his mother for an answer to every question he had to ask.

Jaimes father would never approve of such affection between a mother and son at Tommens age, yet Jaime never entertained the thought of discouraging the closeness the pair shared.

Jaime often wished Cersei and himself had, had the chance to further their bond with their mother before she was taken away from them so soon.

“I ordered some food, it should be here soon.”

Cersei turned her head towards him and gave him a grateful smile. “Okay.”

“Tommen, why don’t you go get your mother a hot water bottle for her belly.” Jaime suggested.

“No, we’re cuddling.” Cersei pouted, pulling Tommen closer to her.

Myrcella sighed. “I’ll get it.”

“Thank you honey.” Said Cersei as Myrcella left the room to fetch some things for her mother.

Jaime came over to sit on the other side of Cersei, placing a hand on her head in an acceptable display of affection.

The three of them sat and talked about Tommen’s day at school until Myrcella came back with the hot water bottle for her mother.

Myrcella put on a movie once the two children finally agreed on something after twenty minutes of arguing back and forth.

Cersei could barely keep her eyes open through the first half of the movie, her head slowly falling to the side, her eyes lightly shut.

Jaime quietly moved in closer to let Cersei’s head fall onto his shoulder. He lightly kissed her head as she slipped into a peaceful sleep with Tommen still cuddled up against her.

.Jaime always hated to see his sister in pain but he would never deny that these weeks out of every month were some of his favourites


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for descriptions of depression.

It had been weeks since Cersei had left her bed. She refused to speak to anyone or allow her children to see her.

It had been weeks since she last heard her children laugh. 

The days all bled together into night and day. The sun and moon her only companions. She didn’t know how long it had been since she’d last used her voice. She knew they were all worried, there were days where she could make out hushed voices just outside her bedroom door. 

She couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Everyday Jaime would bring her food and water, nothing too much or he knew she’d refuse it. He would manage to guilt her into eating a few pieces fruit by telling her how worried the children were. 

She knew they were worried, but she also knew they’d be okay. Jaime wouldn’t let anything happen to them while she was away.

She was hungry. She knew she was hungry because she could feel her stomach screaming at her to stop this foolishness and eat. But she ignored that too. 

There were days where she could hear Robert or her father yelling about sending her to a hospital to let the doctors do their job and fix her. 

Cersei wondered if they were right. She figured it could make sense. She simply broke. An overused toy that had run out of batteries. 

But she knew that wasn’t true. 

She’d known that for weeks. 

* * *

One day, a few hours after the sun had come up, she heard her door open slowly. She recognized the footsteps as her brothers.

“I brought you some juice and crackers.” 

She didn’t answer, her back faced him but she could feel him approaching her. 

“Cersei you need to eat, just a little even.” 

Still, she didn’t answer. 

She felt the bed shift where Jaime sat next to her, leaving some space as to not startle her. 

“Is there something else you want to eat? I’ll get it for you, anything you want.” Jaime encouraged. 

When he saw that she wouldn’t budge he changed the topic. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He decided to take a risk and lay a hand on her shoulder. He winced when he made contact with the bone that pushed at her skin. 

“It’s not your fault Cersei. It’s not and you know that. There’s nothing you could’ve done and torturing yourself isn’t going to make anything better.” 

She laid motionless, her eyes staring blankly ahead as her brothers fingers drew patterns on her skin. 

“Cersei plea-“

“I want a bath.”

Jaime stared at the back of her head for a moment, the shock of hearing her voice surprising him. 

“A bath? Yes, yeah I can do that. I’ll get it ready for you okay? You just wait here and i’ll come and get you once it’s ready.” 

Cersei’s silence was enough of an answer for Jaime. 

He rushed to Cersei’s bathroom to gather the supplies he’d need to make this enjoyable for her. 

He couldn’t remember ever being this worried over anything in his life. He’d only ever seen Cersei this way once before. Years ago just after she’d lost the baby. Her first baby. She’d been bed ridden for weeks. He remembered visiting her every day, he’d talk to her, tell her stories as he held her limp hand in his.

It seemed so simple looking back on it now. Back then all they needed was each other. His love for her had healed her wounds and slowly but surely she had returned to him. She returned slightly more scarred but she returned all the same. 

He wasn’t so sure his comforting words and gentle hands would be enough to mend her wounds this time. 

He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard his sister attempt to get out of bed. 

She was standing on shaking legs by the time he made it into the room. Her hands were fisting at the baggy shirt she wore and her eyes were welling with tears. Her chest heaved with each shaky breath she drew into her lungs.

“What am I doing?” She asked through a sob when her eyes caught his as he stood motionless in the doorway. 

“My kids- my kids need me an- and i’m not there, I- i’m here Jaime. How could you let me stay here like this?” She was yelling at this point as the tears ran freely down her cheeks and onto her pale neck. 

“You should’ve made me leave Jaime, you  knew  they needed me and you did _nothing_, how could you?” She screamed through the tears, her hands twisting in her knotted hair. She stepped toward him, her legs nearly giving out beneath her as he reached out to steady her. 

She shook in his arms as he held her up against his chest. 

“I can’t Jaime, it hurts, it hurts too much.” She wailed in his arms as he held her. He couldn’t do anything else other than hold her tightly as she rode out the waves as they crashed over her. 

“Shh I know, I know it hurts but you need to live. You need to live for Tommen and Myrcella and me. And yourself Cersei, you need to live for yourself. And I will help you as much as I can but I can only do so much.” 

She stilled in his arms as her breathing evened out. 

“He’s gone.” 

Jaime tensed at her words. 

“Our baby, our first. He’s... he died.  My child died.” 

Jaime tried to choose his words carefully knowing how volatile she could be. 

“Yes, he died. He’s dead,” 

He felt her shoulders shake at his words. 

“But you’re going to live because you have so much to live for. You have two beautiful children who need their mother, and you have two brothers who love you and who will help you if you let them. You have to let people in Cersei. Let me help you.” 

She shook her head as her chin trembled. “I don’t know how.” 

Jaime took her face in his hands, his eyes finding her own after some persistence. “That’s okay, cause i’ll help you Cers. I’ll help you but you need to listen to me and you need to believe me.” 

She said nothing as she started at her brother. The same boy who had grown up at her side. This boy now stood in front of her, no longer a boy but a man. 

A man was only capable of so much. 

She wanted to thank him. She wanted to kiss him and tell him she loved him. That she couldn’t have lived this life without him. She wanted to tell him that she’d be okay as long as she had him. 

But a woman is only capable of so much. 

“You can’t fix this Jaime. Not this time.” 

Her words were salt to a wound. Her eyes ice in his veins. 

In that moment Jaime saw his future in the eyes of a stranger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment what you’d like to see next!


End file.
